I'M TIRED
by Sparkcloudy
Summary: discontinued  Aku terlalu lelah dengan kehidupan ini. Aku hanya ingin tertidur lama, lama, dan sangat lama. DLDR n RnR !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik tuhan yang maha kuasa dan diri mereka masing-masing, author hanya meminjam chara mereka untuk kesenangan semata. Sedangkan cerita ini milik author sepenuhnya.

**Pairing : Kyusung,****Wonsung**, etc.

**Rating : **T+ / M ( author nggak tahu mana yang pas)

**Genre : **Angst/Romance

**Warning** : **Boys Love** , **Crack Couple** ,Alur tidak diperhitungkan, abal, geje, thypo(s), dari penulis yang tidak tahu cara tulis-menulis plus author yang mencoba menulis Angst tapi berakhir gagal (mian). Jadi bagi _readers_ yang belum cukup umur lebih baik jangan baca atau akan berakibat muntah, sakit kepala, dan komplikasi lainnya. Selain itu di fic ini mengandung **Kekerasan** (mungkin), **Kata-kata tidak terpuji, dll yang mungkin tidak baik dibaca anak berumur dibawah 15 tahun**

**Summary :** Aku terlalu lelah dengan kehidupan ini. Aku hanya ingin tertidur lama, lama, dan sangat lama.

**A.N :** Saya kembali kali ini bawa fic requestan dari **Fairy104**/ **Chuznul /** **Khaura Kim. **Ini ficnya udah jadi saeng, maaf klo gak sesuai keinginanmu. Juga untuk minIRZANTI yang minta dibagi ficnya. Minta sendiri ama Cuz ya ^^ #plakkkk. Untuk fic kali ini jangan berharap akhir happy end ya, karena saya tidak yakin bisa berkahir benar-benar seperti itu, tapi ikuti alurnya aja deh, semoga pemikiran saya berubah diakhir nanti. #plakkk. Dan bagi para readers yang tidak suka saya nyiksa si YEYE, nggak usah dibaca ya ^^

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

Bagi yang masih ingin membacanya saya ucapkan **'HAPPY READING'**

**I'M TIRED**

* * *

><p>Yesung membolak-balik lagi surat yang ia terima tadi pagi. Entah sudah berapa kali ia membaca kalimat dalam surat itu, tapi ia tak pernah puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Setelah membaca setiap kata dengan hati-hati ia akan tersenyum dan mencubit lengannya, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak bermimpi.<p>

Yah, dia benar-benar senang karena kerja kerasnya selama setahun belakangan ini akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Dia diterima disalah satu universitas dengan beasiswa penuh, dan disana bahkan mempunyai asrama gratis untuk mahasiswanya. Walaupun universitas itu bukanlah pilihan pertamanya tapi dengan diterimanya dia disana, maka dia punya kesempatan keluar dari rumah nerakanya saat ini.

Rumah neraka. Saat memikirkan hal itu, senyum kembali menghilang diwajahnya. Dia mengambil foto ibunya yang terdapat dimeja belajarnya. Diperhatikannya baik-baik foto itu, lalu sebuah senyum sedih terukir di bibirnya. Seandainya saja ibunya masih ada, mungkin rumah ini akan tetap menjadi rumah surga seperti dulu. Rumah dimana akan ada kehangatan yang selalu dia rindukan, rumah dimana kedua orang tuanya akan menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat saat dia semua itu hanyalah masa lalu, masa lalu yang hampir terlupakan dalam memorinya.

Dia meringis saat mengenang masa lalunya. Ayahnya meninggal saat dia baru berumur 6 tahun, setelah itu dia hanya hidup sendirian dengan ibunya. Saat dia berumur 12 tahun ibunya menikah kembali, dia tak pernah membenci pernikahan itu, dia bahkan berusaha untuk menerima dan menyayangi ayah barunya. Awalnya semua baik-baik saja, ayah barunya berusaha keras untuk menyayanginya dan membentuk sebuah keluarga normal. Apalagi dia adalah anak tunggal dalam keluarga itu.

Tapi semua hal telah berubah semenjak kematian ibunya pada saat dia berumur sekitar 15 tahun. Ayah tirinya mulai mabuk-mabukkan dan bermain judi. Yesung tahu mungkin itu adalah salah satu pelampiasan atas rasa frustasi ayahnya, karena itu dia berusaha untuk mengingatkan ayahnya dan memberikan dukungan yang bisa ia berikan, walaupun pada akhirnya dia akan mendapat pukulan dan makian.

Air mata mulai menetes dari kedua pipinya. Setiap hari kelakuan ayahnya semakin menjadi, setiap malam ayahnya akan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, dia dipecat dari pekerjaannya dan dia bahkan berani menghabiskan harta peninggalan ibunya dimeja judi. Yesung tak bisa melakukan apapun dengan semua itu, semua yang tersisa hanya rumah neraka ini. Yesung mencoba bertahan dengan semua kelakuan ayahnya, dia mencoba bertahan hidup dan membiayai sekolahnya dengan kerja sampingan yang ia lakukan. Dia tetap bertahan dirumah ini karena menghormati pesan ibunya agar tidak pernah meninggalkan ayahnya.

Tapi segalanya berubah, dia harus melanggar janjinya dan segera kabur dari rumah ini, dan satu-satunya cara adalah masuk universitas berasrama. Kenapa dia ingin kabur dari rumahnya, itu semua karena kejadian sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. Yang dia ingat saat itu, adalah ayahnya pulang kerumahnya bersama beberapa orang temannya dalam keadaan mabuk. Dia mencekoki Yesung dengan sebotol bir sampai Yesung mabuk dan semua dalam visi Yesung menghilang. Dan saat dia tersadar, dia terbangun dalam keadaan tak memakai sehelai benangpun, bagian bawah tubuhnya sakit dan berbagai tanda dan memar menghiasi tubuhnya.

Dia menangis, dia menangis dengan keras pagi itu. Dia ingin menyalahkan dunia, dia ingin menyalahkan kehidupannya, dia ingin menyalahkan ayahnya, dia ingin menyalahkan ibunya. Dia berteriak sekeras mungkin, berteriak sampai ayahnya masuk dalam kamarnya dan menendangnya terus menerus sampai ia tak sadarkan diri.

Benar, sejak saat itu dia telah menjadi sebuah barang. Sebuah barang yang digunakan ayahnya untuk melunasi hutang judinya, sebuah barang yang digunakan ayahnya sebagai taruhan diatas meja judi. Walaupun tidak setiap hari, tapi seringkali dia harus menjual diri. Mungkin akan lebih baik saat ayahnya membuatnya mabuk, tapi akan sangat menyakitkan saat ia sadar. Dia harus merasakan pria-pria bejat itu menggerayangi setiap inci tubuhnya, dia harus mendengarkan makian dan tawa bejat keluar dari mulut para bandot tua itu, dia harus melihat dan mendengar bagaimana mereka merasakan kepuasan atas dirinya.

Air mata semakin deras mengalir dipipinya. Dia melihat lagi foto ibunya, di usapanya dengan lembut foto itu. Seandainya saja dia tak pernah mengingat ibunya mungkin saat ini dia tak akan pernah ada didunia. Selama ini dia tetap bertahan untuk tetap hidup karena dia tidak ingin membuat ibunya bersedih diatas sana, dia ingin menjadi seseorang yang bisa dibanggakan oleh ibunya. Yang dia tahu suatu hari nanti tuhan akan memberikan kebahagian untuknya. Memang benarkan jika penderitaan itu awal dari kebahagiaan.

Dilihatnya goresan-goresan luka yang menghiasi lengan kirinya. Dia tersenyum pahit melihatnya. Setiap goresan yang ia torehkan mewakili setiap penolakan permohonan belas kasihan yang ia ajukan kepada ayahnya. Luka ditangannya akan berbekas seperti rasa sakit yang tak akan hilang dari hatinya.

xxxx

Dia tersadar kembali dari pikirannya saat didengarnya pintu rumahnya dibuka. Mendengar suar tawa dari luar kamarnya, dia tahu bahwa ayahnya saat ini bersama beberapa ketakutan dia langsung meletakkan kembali foto ibunya, mengunci kamar dan segera mematikan lampunya. Berharap bahwa ayahnya akan mengira dia belum pulang.

'Sial! Kenapa harus hari ini. Tuhan Kumohon bantu aku malam ini saja,' ucapnya dalam hati

Dia merangkak ketempat tidurnya, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, dia duduk ketakutan disudut tempat tidurnya dan terus memanjatkan doa dalam hatinya. Tetapi, entah kenapa suana gelap dalam kamar tidurnya membuatnya merasakan kenyamanan yang tak dapat ia artikan. Terkadang dalam suasana seperti ini ia akan berpikir sendainya saja dia bisa tertidur sangat lama, dan tiba-tiba terbangun tanpa mengerti rasa sakit dan kehidupan telah menjadi bahagia untuknya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin bukan, tidak mungkin dia bisa melewatkan penderitaan dengan tertidur, dan hanya bangun saat dia mengalami kebahagian. Karena dunia ini bukanlah negeri dongeng dengan cerita putri tidur.

* * *

><p>Ketiga orang itu memasuki rumah Mr. Kim dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung. Beberapa kali keluar kata-kata makian dan tawa dari ketiganya.<p>

"Hei Mr. Kim mana anakmu itu, huh. Kami berdua sudah tidak sabar" ucap salah satu dari mereka

"Tenanglah tuan-tuan. Sebentar lagi kalian pasti akan mendapatkan apa yang kalian mau. Hanya tunggu, dan berikan ini," ucap memberikan tanda dengan tangannya bahwa ia menginginkan uang.

"Cih, apa maksudmu dengan uang. Bukankah kami berdua sudah menang taruhan kenapa kau masih mau uang, huh," ucap pria yang satunya lagi

"Hei! anakku itu sangat berharaga, kalau kalian benar-benar ingin merasakannya kalian harus menambahnya dengan uang. Itu adalah aturannya," jawab .

"Baiklah," ucap salah satu pria itu mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya dan diikuti pria satunya "Kalau bukan karena rekomendasi dari temanku bahwa anakmu itu begitu indah, aku tidak akan mau menambah uang ini,"

"Tenang saja anakku pasti bisa memuaskan kalian berdua, jika kalian sampai tak puas akan kukembalikan uang kalian," Jawab percaya diri.

"Jangan banyak omong bawa kami kepadanya sekarang!" perintah pria itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku harus bicara padanya dulu," ucap Mr Kim. Dia mengambil uang dan sebuah botol bir dengannya dan menghilang kedalam rumahnya, menyisakan dua orang pria mabuk yang menunggu untuk memangsa anaknya.

xxxx

Mr. Kim menyeringai licik saat melihat pintu kamar anaknya yang terkunci dan lampu kamar yang mati

"Kau pikir kau bisa membohongiku dengan cara yang sama Sungie," lirihnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia menendang kamar anaknya hingga pintu kamar itu terbuka. Dengan sedikit terhuyung dia mencari saklar lampu dan menghidupkannya. Dilihatnya Yesung berada disudut tempat tidurnya memandangnya dengan penuh rasa takut. Dia merangkak ketempat tidur, mendekati anak tirinya itu.

"Hari ini aku kalah berjudi, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan," ucap sambil meyodorkan sebuah botol bir pada Yesung

"Kumohon Appa, malam ini biarkan aku tidak melakukannya,' tolak Yesung masih katakutan

"Apa kau bilang! Kau ingin Appamu ini terbunuh,huh," ucap menatapnya dengan penuh amarah dan mencengkaram pundak Yesung erat.

"Aku akan membayar kekalahan Appa nanti. Kumohon malam ini saja," ucap Yesung, dia mulai menangis.

'Plakk!' sebuah tamparan dipipi adalah jawaban dari

"_Slut_! Kau mau membayar dengan apa,huh? Turuti saja perintahku, bukankah kau sudah sering melakukannya. Jangan sok jual mahal," ucap dia langsung mencekoki Yesung dengan sebotol bir, Walaupun Yesung berusaha memuntahkannya, tetap saja cairan itu masuk dalam tubuhnya.

Tidak butuh banyak bir untuk membuat Yesung mabuk karena dia memang bukan orang yang kuat minum. Setelah yakin anaknya sudah tak bisa mealwan lagi. Dia menjatuhkan anaknya ditempat tidur, merobek pakaian anaknya. Sehingga dada putih itu terekspos dengan jelas

'Dengan begini dia akan terlihat lebih menggoda bukan' pikirnya senang. Dia keluar dari rungan itu dan menuju dua orang kenalannya. Mengajak mereka masuk menuju kamar Yesung. Keduanya menyeringai saat melihat tubuh Yesung yang setengah terekspos ditempat tidur.

"Kau memiliki anak yang sangat indah ," ucap salah satu dari mereka dan anggukan setuju dari yang lainnya. Mr. Kim hanya tersenyum senang menanggapi hal itu.

Dia menutup pintu kamar anaknya meninggalkan anaknya bersama kedua orang itu. Walaupun sebenarnya pintu itu tidak benar-benar tertutup, karena dia telah merusaknya tadi. Masih bisa terdengar jelas suara desahan dan erangan serta tawa yang membahana dari sana saat mereka melakukan aktivitas panas itu.

* * *

><p>Yesung terbangun keesokan harinya dengan rasa sakit yang amat sangat dibelakang tubuhnya, dia tahu semalam pasti dia telah dikerjai habis-habis oleh kedua pria bejat itu dan air mata mulai meleleh kembali dipipinya.<p>

Dia mencoba bangun walau rasa sakit ia rasakan, kini pandangannya tertumpu pada meja belajarnya. Dia melihat sekali lagi surat itu, mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipinya, dan membuat senyum harapan.

Dengan terburu-buru dia masuk kedalam kamar mandi, membersihkan setiap jejak menjijikan dari tubuhnya. Dia mengemasi barang-barang yang dia perlukan dengan cepat, berharap ayahnya tak akan bangun sebelum dia berhasil meninggalkan rumahnya.

Dia keluar dan menemukan ayahnya masih tertidur pulas disofa ruang tengah. Dia berjalan mengendap-endap dan berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun.

Setelah melewari pintu depan, senyum bahagia Terpancar dari wajah Yesung. Dia memegang erat amplop berisi surat itu kedadanya lalu melihat rumahnya sekali lagi.

"Maaf Umma aku tak bisa memenuhi janjiku, tapi aku tahu kau pasti setuju denganku. Doakan aku agar aku bisa meraih kebahagianku," lirihnya setelah itu dia berlari pergi meningalkan rasa sakit, kesedihan, dan memori terburuk tertinggal dirumah ini.

END ...

*Buakh*

*Brukkkkk*

*Jduaghhhh*

Salah Tulis maksudnya END untuk prolognya saja. Dengan kata lain

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Yesung : *deathglare Sloudy*<strong>

**Sloudy : *nelen ludah***

**Yesung: Kenapa lho bikin cerita kayak gini thor? *marah***

**Sloudy : Itu bukan ideku *ketakutan*. Itu ide anakmu *nunjuk2 Chuznul***

**Yesung : Beneran?**

**Sloudy : Bener. Sumpah, suwer deh -_-V . Pecat aja tuh dia jadi anak #digorokCuz**

**xxxxxx**

Oke, maafkan saya dan jangan bunuh author karena author udah bunuh diri sendiri setelah menulis ini T.T #plakkkk

Ini hanya prolog aja kok, cerita sebenernya mulai chap 1 nanti, itu juga belum kepikiran #jduaghhhh

Saya mau menerima ide dan saran tentang cerita ini, apakah mau dilanjutkan atau tidak, Atau mungkin readers punya ide lain?

Atau adakah yang harus author rubah?

Maaf untuk yg nunggu sequel IDOLA SEORANG IDOLA ya, masih dalam proses pembuatan. Doakan saja bisa segera saya publish m(_`_)m #plakkkk.

Pokoknya mohon reviewnya ya... REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW...!

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik tuhan yang maha kuasa dan diri mereka masing-masing, author hanya meminjam chara mereka untuk kesenangan semata. Sedangkan cerita ini milik author sepenuhnya.

**Pairing : Kyusung (main pair),****Wonsung**, etc.

**Rating : **T+ / M ( author nggak tahu mana yang pas)

**Genre : **Angst/Romance

**Warning** : **Boys Love** , **Crack Couple** ,Alur tidak diperhitungkan, abal, geje, thypo(s), dari penulis yang tidak tahu cara tulis-menulis plus author yang mencoba menulis Angst tapi berakhir gagal (mian). Jadi bagi _readers_ yang belum cukup umur lebih baik jangan baca atau akan berakibat muntah, sakit kepala, dan komplikasi lainnya. Selain itu di fic ini mengandung **Kekerasan** (mungkin), **Kata-kata tidak terpuji, dll yang mungkin tidak baik dibaca anak berumur dibawah 15 tahun**

**Summary :** Aku terlalu lelah dengan kehidupan ini. Aku hanya ingin tertidur lama, lama, dan sangat lama.

**A.N :** Saya kembali mengupdate fic ini. Maaf ya klo nanti hasilnya mengecewakan, saya nggak akan menyiksa Yesung di chap ini karena akan disimpan di chap depan aja XD #plakk. Fic ini akan jadi sekitar 7 atau 8 chapter bisa kurang atau lebih tergantung dengan keinginan saya yang selalu berubah-ubah ini #Plakkk. Doakan saya semoga nggak akan publish lama-lama *bow*

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

Bagi yang masih ingin membacanya saya ucapkan **'HAPPY READING'**

**I'M TIRED**

* * *

><p>Yesung terus berlari dan berlari, walau sudah dari tadi dia berlari tapi ayahnya bahkan tak menyerah untuk mengejarnya. Dadanya sudah sesak dan kakinya pun sudah bergetar hebat, dia sudah terlalu lelah jika harus berlari, dia ingin menyerah sangat ingin menyerah tapi jalan didepannya sepertinya tak pernah berakhir.<p>

Padahal baru sebentar ia berhenti dan tiba-tiba Appanya sudah menggenggamnya dari belakang

"Berani-beraninya kau kabur dari ku Yesung," ucap ayahnya menampar pipi Yesung dengan keras dan membuat sudut bibirnya berdarah

"Kumohon biarkan aku pergi Appa," mohon Yesung air mata sudah sedari tadi meleleh dari matanya

"Kau pikir aku akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan uang huh," ucap ayahnya tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kumohon Appa ...maafkan aku...maafkan aku...," rintih Yesung sekali lagi

"Kau tak akan bisa pergi dariku Sungie, kau tak akan bisa. Kau akan jadi pelacur untukku, kau akan mengahsilkan banyak uang untukku, tak akan kubiarkan kau menghancurkan mimpiku itu, apapun akan kulakukan sekalipun aku harus memotong kedua kakimu agar kau tak bisa kabur lagi," ucap Mr. Kim dia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau besar dan menyeringai kearah Yesung

"Kumohon ampuni aku Appa, ampuni aku Appa," ucap Yesung menangis ketakutan

.

.

.

"...sung...Yesung.." ucap Teukki menepuk-nepuk pipinya, berusaha membangunkan dongsaeng yang sekarang menjadi _roommate_nya di asrama.

Yesung terbangun saat dia merasakan tepukan dipipinya, reflek dia langsung menjauh dari tangan itu, mundur sampai tubuhnya merapat pada dinding. Dia masih gemetar ketakutan akibat mimpi buruknya tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Leetuk khawatir

"Ne, hyung... aku baik-ba-ik saja," ucapnya masih berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Benarkah? Wajahmu terlihat sangat ketakutan tadi kau juga mengigau tak jelas,"

"Hanya sedikit terpengaruh hyung, tapi sekarang sudah baik-baik saja," jawab Yesung, hanya dalam hitungan detik ekspresinya kembali datar seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ehm... baiklah. Kau ada kuliah pagi ini?"

"Tidak hyung pagi ini aku kosong, baru ada nanti jam 10,"

"Kalau begitu kurasa aku harus pergi, Chullie sudah menungguku," ucapnya sambil menunjuk Heechul yang sudah berdiri didekat pintu kamar mereka.

"Hei," sapa Heechul, Yesung hanya membelasnya dengan senyum sekilas.

"Kita harus segera pergi Teukki, atau kita akan terlambat,' ucap Heechul kembali, menarik Leetuk dari tempatnya dan keluar kamar. Leetuk masih sempat melayangkan pandangan khawatir untuk Yesung sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup.

Sementara Yesung yang telah ditinggal keduanya hanya menghela nafas, memunculkan kembali ekspresi sedih yang selalu dia tutupi dari siapapun.

xxx

"Kenapa kau masih mau sih sekamar dengan dia Teukki?" ucap Heechul setelah mereka berjalan agak jauh dari kamar Leetuk

"Kenapa? Dia anak yang baik dan tidak mengganggu," jawab Leetuk

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahan dengannya. Dia kan orang aneh, anti sosial, selalu menatap orang lain dengan aneh, dan paling parah sindromnya yang tak pernah ingin disentuh orang lain itu," jelas Heechul

"Kau ini, dia itu bukan orang aneh lagipula dia bukannya tak mau disentuh orang lain, dia hanya penakut terhadap orang-orang yang baru dikenalnya,"

"Itu sama saja Teukki. Dan kau ingat tidak apa yang kau katakan padaku awal-awal kau sekamar dengannya, kau bilang dia tak akan mau tidur sampai kau tertidur bahkan saat kau begadangpun dia akan ikut begadang bersamamu," ucap Heechul

"Tapi sekarang aku berpikir itu bukan hal aneh, mungkin hanya sebuah kebiasaan, Seperti kau yang akan berdiri dicermin selama satu jam, sebelum kau memastikan dirimu benar-benar terlihat baik, " jawab Leetuk

"Itu nggak sama," tolak Heechul "Apakah menurutmu juga sebuah kebiasaan saat kita menemukannya berdiam diri melamun dalam ruangan yang gelap,"

"Mungkin waktu itu dia hanya ingin berpikir dalam keadaan tenang dan sunyi Chullie,"

"Kalau hanya ingin ketenangan kenapa harus membuat kamarmu gelap segala, itu adalah hal aneh, lebih baik kau cari _roommate_ yang baru. Aku khawatir padamu, instingku mengatakan kalau kau juga akan terkena masalah jika kau terus saja berada didekatnya," ucap Heechul

"Dengar Kim Heechul. Aku tahu mungkin dia punya kebiasaan yang lebih dari orang normal, tapi dia adalah orang yang baik. Selama setahun ini aku berbagi kamar dengannya tak sekalipun aku kena masalah karena dia, dia juga sering menolongku. Kau hanya perlu mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi, jangan pernah lihat seseorang dari sampul luarnya saja," jelas Leetuk agak meninggikan suaranya.

"Tapi...,"

"Chullie!" Leetuk menatapnya tajam, mengisyaratkan untuk menghentikan pembicaraan itu.

"Baik...baik... terserah padamu aku hanya mengingatkan saja. Kita ganti topik lain aja," ucap Heechul "Kau tahu tidak angkatan kita akan kemasukan anak jenius?" ucapnya mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Anak jenius masuk ke kampus kita? kenapa nggak masuk ke universitas unggulan saja?"

"Banyak rumor mengenai hal itu, katanya sih dia punya kepribadian buruk karena itu dia pindah kesini, ada juga yang bilang dia anak seorang gangster terkenal dinegara ini, dan ayahnya telah membeli universitas ini untuk dia,"

"Paling hanya rumor gak jelas, kita juga belum tahu dia,"

"dia sudah tiba disini seminggu yang lalu tapi baru akan kuliah 2 hari lagi katanya sih karena masih ada urusan administrasi kampus. Dan aku juga sudah melihatnya. Kurasa dia anak yang sombong karena tatapannya selalu sinis pada orang didekatnya,"

"Ah sudahlah jangan bicara lagi, lebih baik kita cepat masuk sebelum terlambat," ucap Leetuk mempercepat langkahnya.

* * *

><p>'tuk' sebuah kertas melayang mengenai kepalanya<p>

'tuk'

'tuk'

'brakkk!'

"Maaf pak, saya tidak bermaksud untuk tidur dikelas!" ucap Yesung kaget setelah sebuah kertas melayang mengenai kepalanya dan membuatnya yang sedari tadi tidur refleks untuk berdiri menabrak mejanya dan langsung minta maaf pada dosennya

Semua orang menatapnya kaget pada awalnya, tapi rasa kaget langsung diganti dengan tawa tertahan, sedangakan sang dosen yang sedang mengajar didepan kelasnya pun langsung menatap Yesung tajam.

"Ini kedua kalinya anda tertidur dalam mata kuliah saya. Sekarang saya mempersilahkan anda untuk mengikuti kuliah saya dari luar kelas. Dan untuk pertemuan selanjutnya anda mendapat tugas tambahan membuat makalah dari materi yang kita pelajari hari ini," ucap sang dosen menunjuk pintu keluar. Yesung hanya menunduk mengigit bibir bawahnya, dia segera membereskan barang-barangnya. Sebelum keluar dari ruangan dia sempat melirik Kangin yang melempari dia dengan kertas tadi, Kangin hanya tertawa mengejek melihat kearahnya.

xxx

Yesung menunggu diluar sampai perkuliahan selesai, selama menunggu diluar dia terus saja merutuki dirinya. Akhir-akhir ini dia memang selalu cepat lelah, dan hampir selalu ketiduran saat perkulihan berlangsung. Padahal malamnya dia sudah memastikan dia tidur dengan cukup baik, tapi sepertinya tubuhnya masih menginginkan lebih. Padahal dia kan harus menjaga tingkat prestasinya atau beasiswanya akan kejadian seperti ini terus berulang bisa dipastikan beasiswamya akan melayang akhir semester nanti.

"Kau benar-benar mengikuti kuliah dari luar kelas?" ucap Kangin mengejek. Kangin dan dua orang sahabat setianya Zhoumi dan Henry berjalan keluar dari kelas dan mendekati Yesung yang kini tengah melamun dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ketembok

"Sudah cukup kau menggangguku hari ini Kangin, aku tak ingin diganggu lagi," jawab Yesung

"Kau pikir kau bisa menentukan apa yang ingin kulakukan, huh?" ucap Kangin, dia meremas pundak kanan Yesung dan membuat si Empunya meringis

"Sepertinya tanda yang kemarin kubuat masih belum cukup, bagaimana kalau aku memberi tanda lebih banyak agar kau bisa tahu dengan siapa kau berhadapan," ucap Kangin sambil menyeringai, semakin Yesung meringis kesakitan semakin kuat cengkraman tangan Kangin dipundaknya. Dan hal itu membuat Yesung harus menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah agar ia tidak berteriak kesakitan.

"Lepasakan dia Kangin!" teriak Leetuk dari belakang, dia melepasakan tangan Kangin yang mencengkram pundak Yesung.

"Apa kau tidak punya kerjaan lain selain mengganggu Yesung," ucap Leeetuk marah, dia melotot pada Kangin.

"Sepertinya malaikatmu sudah datang Yesung, berterimakasihlah padanya karena kau bisa hidup tenang hari ini," ucap Kangin dan berlalu pergi tanpa memperhatikan Leetuk sedikitpun

"Kau tak apa-apa kan?" ucap Leetuk melihat Yesung yang memegangi pundaknya dan terus menunduk

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, "

"Tapi pundakmu. Kurasa kau harus keruang kesehatan," ucap nya khawatir

"Aku tidak sakit hyung, kurasa aku harus pergi," ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Leetuk yang terheran-heran dengan sikapnya.

xxx

Yesung berjalan sampai dia berada dibelakang gedung, tempat yang akan selalu dia gunakan saat ia ingin sendirian. Tempat itu jarang dikunjungi orang lain karena memang tak ada pemandangan menarik disana hanya sebuah dinding yang menjulang tinggi yang membatasi gedung ini dengan jalan raya yang ada diluar. Disana ada sebuah pohon besar tua dengan daun yang cukup rimbun yang membuat suasananya jadi agak menyeramkan.

Yesung duduk diseonggok kayu yang tergeletak tak jauh dari pohon itu. Dia menyenderkan pundaknya dipohon besar itu, matanya menerawang jauh dan wajahnya terlihat kosong. Dia tertawa hambar, menertawai lucunya kehidupan yang ia jalani selama ini.

Dia memegangi pundak sebelah kanannya lalu mencoba menggerakkannya dan membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Mungkin luka dipundaknya itu sudah semakin parah sekarang, padahal baru beberapa hari lalu Kangin memukul dan menginjak pundaknya itu.

Dia tak ingin mempedulikan rasa sakit dipundakanya itu, dia memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tidur berharap rasa sakitnya akan hilang saat ia terbangun nanti. Tapi belum lama dia bisa memejamkan matanya sebuah telepon membuatnya membuka mata kembali

"**Halo,"**

"**..."**

"**Tapi hyung, bukankah waktu kerjaku masih 3 jam lagi,"**

"**..." **

"**Ne, aku tidak ada kuliah lagi hari ini, aku akan segera kesana," ucap yesung lalu menutup teleponnya.**

Yesung berdiri meregangkan tubuhnya, dia menggerakkan pundaknya sekali lagi "Semoga ini tak akan mengganggu," ucapnya lirih lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tanpa disadarinya ternyata sedari tadi ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dari atas pohon, dia terus saja melihat Yesung sampai dia pergi. Orang itu bahkan tak peduli dengan layar _game_nya yang kini bertuliskan '_game over_'.

* * *

><p>Yesung berjalan bergegas melewati taman kota untuk menuju tempat kerjanya, saat sesorang tepatnya anak kecil tiba-tiba menarik bajunya dari belakang. Dia menolehkan wajahnya menghadapi anak itu. Anak itu memandanggnya dengan wajah yang hampir menangis<p>

"Kau kenapa adik kecil?" ucap Yesung , dia berjongkok untuk menyamakan posisinya dengan anak itu

"Aku tak tahu jalan pulang," jawab si anak mencoba bertahan agar airmata tidak jatuh dari matanya

"Kau tahu dimana alamat rumahmu?" tanya Yesung dan si anak hanya menggelengkan kepala. Yesung melirik lagi jam ditangannya, padahal dia harus bergegas untuk pergi kerja.

"Kalau begitu hyung anatarkan kau ke pos polisi terdekat, mungkin orang tuamu akan mencarimu disana," ucap Yesung berdiri dan menarik lengan anak itu.

"Tidak mau, aku maunya sama hyung aja," ucap si Anak memeluk kaki Yesung

"Tapi hyung harus bekerja,"

"Aku maunya sama hyung!" teriak si anak dia terus memeluk Yesung erat, dan pundaknya pun mulai bergetar.

"Baik..baik,,, jangan menangis ne, kau akan ikut hyung," ucap Yesung mengalah

"Benarkah?" ucap si anak gembira, terlihat binar dimatanya

"Ne," ucap yesung tersenyum, dia menggendong anak itu dan melangkah lagi dengan cepat. '_semoga Shindong hyung tak akan marah padaku karena membawa anak kecil,_' pikirnya dalam hati.

Setelah sampai dikedai makanan tempatnya bekerja Yesung langsung kebelakang, keruang dapur dimana setiap hari dia akan membantu Ryeowook untuk memasak.

Didapur terlihat Ryeowook, dan Shindong yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan bahkan mereka tak menyadari kehadiran Yesung yang telah hyung.

"Shindong hyung," sapa Yesung

"Oh kau sudah datang, sudah cepat sana bantu Ryeowook menyiapkan pesanan. Lihatlah pengunjung diluar banyak sekali, kenapa tiba-tiba saja pengunjung jadi sebanyak ini sih padahal hari ini kita juga mendapat pesanan,' ucap Shindong sambil menggerutu.

"Lho, kenapa kau bawa anak kecil," tambahnya lagi saat dilihatnya Yesung yang menggendong seorang anak laki-laki

"Tadi aku menemukannya tersesat dijalan hyung, dan dia merengek meminta aku membawanya," jawab Yesung

"Tapi klo kau bawa kesini itu akan menggangu pekerjaanmu, lagipula kenapa tidak kau bawa kekantor polisi saja sih," ucap Shindong

"Mianhe hyung, habisnya dia tidak mau, mungkin dia takut klo ada disana,"

"Aku tidak akan merepotkan pekerjaan Yesung hyung, aku akan bersikap baik," tambah si Anak

"Tapi...,"

"Sudahlah hyung tak apa asalkan anak itu tidak mengganggu," ucap Ryeowook

"Baiklah, kau anak kecil duduk dengan tenang disudut sana dan jangan mengganggu," ucap Shindong lalu berkutat kembali kepekerjaannya.

"Gomawo hyung," ucap Yesung, dia mendudukkan anak itu disalah satu sudut sebelum mulai membantu Ryeowook dengan pekerjaannya.

"Eh hyung siapa nama anak itu?" tanya Ryeowook disela-sela pekerjaannya

"Choi Donghae," jawab Yesung

"Trus ntar gimana hyung akan mengembalikan anak itu keorang tuanya?" tanyanya kembali

"Entahlah, mungkin nanti setelah pulang kerja aku akan ke kantor polisi," jawab Yesung

Setelah itu tak ada lagi pembicaraan diantara mereka, karena mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

xxx

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 9 malam, para pengunjung kedaipun juga semakin sedikit, suasana dapur yang tadinya sibukpun kini sudah lengang hanya terdengar Yesung yang sedang membersihkan peralatan masak dan piring-piring kotor. Sedangkan Ryeowook saat ini sedang merapikan dapur.

Setelah semua selesai dengan piring kotor, Yesung menghampiri Donghae yang saat ini sedang memainkan game di ponselnya.

Ponsel. Yesung memandang benda elektronik yang dibawa oleh anak itu, bagaimana dia bisa lupa . Donghae kan punya ponsel kenapa dia tidak menghubungi orang tuanya, diponselnya kan pasti ada nomer orang tuanya.

"Hae diponselmu ada nomor orang tuamu kan?" tanya Yesung. Donghae mendongak dan melihat Yesung lalu mengangguk

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita telepon saja orang tuamu agar dia datang kemari," usul Yesung

"Sudah kok hyung, tadi aku mengirim sms agar dia menjemputku disini," ucap Donghae

"Oh, kapan dia akan menjemputmu?"

"sebentar lagi mungkin," jawab Donghae, belum lama Donghae menjawab Shindong menghampiri mereka

"Hei anak kecil namamu Choi Donghae kan, ada orang yang menjemputmu tuh diluar,Yesung temani dia!" ucap Shindong

"Ne hyung," ucap Yesung melepas celemek yang ia pakai lalu berlalu pergi membawa anak kecil itu untuk menemui penjemputnya.

Donghae berlari kecil kearah orang itu, lalu menghambur dalam pelukannya.

"Wonnie hyung, kenapa kau lama sekali," ucapnya sambil cemberut

"Maafkan aku Hae, pekerjaanku tak bisa ditinggalkan tadi, lagipula bukannya kau sendiri yang seenaknya pergi dari rumah dan tak mau dijemput oleh Pak Nam,"

"Abisnya Pak Nam udah tua, jelek dan cerewet lagi," ucap Donghae masih cemberut

"Kau tak boleh berkata begitu, itu tidak baik,"

"Maaf, permisi," ucap Yesung menyela pembicaraan kakak beradik itu, keduanya menoleh pada Yesung

"Oh iya Siwon hyung kenalkan ini Yesung hyung dia tadi yang menolongku. Dan Yesung hyung dia adalah kakakku Siwon Hyung," ucap Donghae memperkenalkan keduanya

"Terimaksih telah menolong adikku tadi, maaf jika dia merepotkanmu," ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum menunjukkan lesung pipitnya, yang membuat Yesung langsung berblushing dibuatnya. Siwon mengulurkan tangannya dan Yesung menyambutnya sekilas dan segera melepaskan jabat tangannya.

"Dia tidak merepotkan kok, dia anak yang baik," ucap Yesung

"Wajah Yesung hyung memerah, Hyung suka dengan kakakku ya?" ucap Donghae "Jangan deh hyung ama aku aja, nanti kalau aku udah besar lebih gantengan aku daripada Siwon hyung," dan perkataan itu sukses membuat Yesung memerah semakin parah dan Siwon jadi salah tingkah.

"Maafkan perkataan adikku yang tak bisa dikontrol ini," ucap Siwon akhirnya, dia membekap mulut Donghae agar adiknya tak berkata macam-macam lagi "Kurasa aku harus permisi dulu, ini sudah malam,"

"Ehm baiklah," jawab Yesung agak canggung setelah itu Siwon berdiri masih dengan membekap mulut Donghae dan pergi. Tapi baru beberapa langkah Donghae menggigit tangan Siwon dan melepaskan dari pelukannya dia berlari kembali kearah Yesung

"Sungie hyung boleh aku meminta nomer teleponmu?" tanya Donghae, dia menyodorkan ponselnya pada Yesung.

"Ne," ucap Yesung menunduk mengambil ponsel Donghae dan mulai mengetikkan nomernya "Sudah ," ucapnya setelah selesai memasukkan nomernya

"Gomawo, aku akan segera kembali kesini untuk menemui Chagi hyung," ucap Donghae mencium bibir Yesung dan pergi lagi kearah Siwon, Yesung terkejut beberapa saat melihat tingkah laku dongsaeng yang baru ditemuinya itu, sedangkan Siwon hanya menatapnya minta maaf.

"Sampai jumpa Chagi hyung!" teriak Donghae melambaikan tangan sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Yesung.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu ditempat lain diwaktu yang lain, terlihat seorang namja yang sedang memandangi sebuah makam.<p>

"Umma aku sudah menemukannya, sebentar lagi Umma, sebentar lagi akan kubalaskan dendammu," ucapanya didepan makam itu, dia mengenggan tanah disekelilingnya dengan ekspresi amarah yang terpancar jelas dimatanya

"Akan kubuat dia merasakan rasa sakit beribu kali lipat dari apa yang kau dapatkan, akan kubuat hidupnya lebih menderita dari derita hidup yang kau alami. Akan kubuat dia mengemis memohon maaf karena telah membuat keluraga kita hancur seperti ini," ucapnya dengan penuh amarah.

TBC...

* * *

><p>Baiklah selesai sudah chap ini *hela nafas*, mian... jeongmal mianhe karena saya nggak bisa update asap... banyak hal yang saya alami salah satunya WB yang tiba-tiba menyerang dan sampai sekarang saya belum menemukan cara untuk menghilangkannya<p>

Dan inilah hasil Fic waktu saya terkena WB, rasanya tambah hancur dan pasti membingungkan *ditendang*. Saya juga minta maaf pada dongsaeng saya **Chuznul, **padahal dia udah nunggu tapi hasilnya mengecewakan ya? Apa lebih baik nggak diteruskan aja? *bingung*

Semuanya saya serahkan pada para readers deh? Terserah mau ngomong apa juga saya terima dengan senang hati, semoga chap berikutnya lebih baik lagi *amin* ^^

Thaks To :

SuperCloud Nov; Kyusung shiper; Derfly3424 ; LidyaImnida;zakurafrezee; han ji eun sarang kyuyesungmin; inniko06; Cloud'yeppa; Fairy104; YesungieLove; freakG; Kimlala2770; yolyol; aKYU CLOUD; Rainy; yeyepapo; layeppa; Park Yong Mun;

**Mohon Reviewnya ya mian n gomawo *deepbow***

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
